


Mother Dearest

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Arthur, Forced Sex, Gets pretty fucked up on ch 2, Happy Ending, Hurt Merlin, Incest is OK in this AU, Kid Arthur, M/M, Merlin will suffer a LOT, Mommy Merlin, Mother/Son Incest, Mpreg, Omega Merlin, Poor Merlin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, Time Skips, Uther is a dick, teen!arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur is an Alpha. His mother, Merlin, an Omega. His father left them, meaning that just about anyone can waltz in and claim Merlin. Arthur couldn't do anything about it before—he had to watch Alpha men, sometimes multiple them at the same time, drag his mother away for some 'fun'. But now, Arthur is big and strong and he won't let anything happen to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin couldn't really imagine Uther as a father. But maybe he'd be surprised. After all, Merlin hadn't imagined Uther Pendragon, rich businessman and CEO, as his husband. They hadn't really met on the best terms. Uther was the boss of his other three bosses. A younger Merlin had been terrified of the man he's only seen from afar. They shared an elevator once and that was all it took. Uther began to send for Merlin for his coffee, despite him already having an assistant (an assistant that always seemed to want to strangle Merlin). Then, Uther invited him out for a drink, where Merlin got drunk and woke up in Uther _fucking_ Pendragon's bed. He expected to be kicked out immediately by the man, but the silver Alpha leaned over and whispered, "Stay."

A few months of courtship, a big fat diamond engagement ring later, Merlin Emrys was married to Uther Pendragon and became Merlin _Pendragon_. The wedding had been enormous. Anyone that was anyone had attended. Merlin invited a few of his friends and his parents since Uther had invited about three hundred people. Merlin liked his wedding well enough. The cake was really good. So was the food and the music. Then the wedding night happened. A drunk Uther took him hard and fast. Merlin was still trembling in the morning.

Three months later, Merlin became pregnant. He was only twenty and married to a fifty-something-year old man. And he was already pregnant with their first child. It should have been a wonderful and blissful time, right? But it wasn't.

The pregnancy had been very hard on Merlin. For months he was sick, not being able to take the strain of having a baby in his womb. His Alpha and husband wasn't of much help either. Uther grew cold and distant, well more than usual. Merlin suspected he was having an affair. Perhaps with that assistant of his Nimueh that always sent him longing looks. Or his cousin's wife, Vivienne, who always lingered on Uther a little too much and Merlin would catch glaring at him resentfully. Merlin didn't know and he wanted to say he didn't care but he did. A lot. He was pregnant and hurting and Uther wasn't there for him much.

The only person that visited him was Uther's beloved Omega sister, Igraine. She had no children of her own. She had been pregnant once upon a time but the baby was lost. She jumped at the chance of helping Merlin with the pregnancy. She was excited she was going to have a nephew to spoil rotten. Igraine spent a lot more time than Uther did with Merlin. And for that, the young Omega man was grateful. Igraine understood what he was going through. Uther wasn't horrible to him, but he wasn't at home often. And when he was it was to eat, sleep, and work some more. Merlin knew he was happy he was going to have a son, but Merlin wasn't sure if he cared about anything else. Uther always drilled him on about having an Alpha heir.

Finally, the birth happened. The birth was even harder than the pregnancy on Merlin. "Push, Mr. Pendragon, push!" the nurses urged on. "He's almost there--I can see him!" He was actually on the point of dying from excessive bleeding. "We're losing him!" he heard the nurses and doctors shout. But he fought on. He would not die. He would live to see his baby. When he woke up, Uther was sitting across him on a chair, holding a light blue bundle with a little blonde head peeking through. There were tears running down his cheeks. At first he thought it was a dream. Uther crying? Yeah, right. He tried to speak but ended up whimpering. Uther's head shot up.

"You're awake!" Uther looked shocked and...relieved? He stood up and shouted for the nurses. They bustled in quickly and checked on Merlin while asking him questions. But Merlin's attention wasn't on them. He couldn't stop staring at the baby. He wanted to see him.

"Baby...my baby..." he coughed out. His throat dry. The nurses urged him to drink a glass of water first. Merlin drank a few sips then reached for his son. Uther walked forward and gave the warm bundle to him. Merlin placed the baby on his chest and gazed down at him.

The baby was the most beautiful little boy he had ever seen. He was peachy skinned with wisps of downy blonde hair on his little head. His little brow was furrowed grumpily. He began to stir and snuffle. He opened his eyes--blue and bright like Merlin's. He frowned and began to kick out, almost as if he was demanding to be released from the blankets he was wrapped in. Merlin giggled and kissed his infant son's little head. He allowed himself to linger so he could take in his clean, soft smell. Underneath all that, he could smell the spicy muskiness of Alpha but it wasn't as strong yet.

"My little son...my little bear cub..." Merlin cooed down at the baby, who was blinking up at him with a frown, still kicking his tiny feet out. "Yes, that's pretty fitting... A little bear...that's what you are..." Merlin stroked his plump cheek. "Are you hungry, little cub?" he asked sweetly, tickling his tummy softly. The baby unleashed a loud squeal of laughter, his furrow easing. Uther helped Merlin untie his gown so that he could feed the baby. The baby reached out for Merlin and started kicking out harder and faster. Merlin raised him and he immediately latched on his nipple to feed. Merlin rocked him gently while humming. He couldn't stop staring at his son. He was just so beautiful.

"And what will you name the baby?" asked Doctor Gauis, smiling himself.

"Arthur." Merlin answered. "My little prince cub Arthur..."

* * *

 But things weren't happy for long. Uther got himself into some serious trouble. He was to be arrested but Merlin didn't know...at first. This was about three months after Arthur was born.

Uther arrived home late one night. He was rushing, accidentally breaking stuff as he went by. The crash woke Arthur up who immediately started sniffling and crying his heart out. Merlin woke up on full alert. He ran to the nursery to calm Arthur down. "There, there, my little prince." Merlin whispered, stroking his head. "Mommy's here. It's okay." Arthur eventually calmed down into quiet sniffles. Merlin went back to his bedroom with Arthur in his arms to see Uther hastily packing a suitcase. "Darling?" he called to him. Uther whirled around. He was panting and had a wild look on his face. For a moment, Merlin was afraid of him. He took a step back and tightened his hold on his son.

"M-Merlin..." he said. He looked like he was just caught cheating on him.

"What are you doing? Are you...packing?" Merlin asked with a frown. Uther ignored his question.

"Where's my passport?" he asked roughly.

"I'm confused... Why do you need it? Are you going on a business trip?" Merlin asked.

"Just shut up and give it to me!" Uther shouted. Arthur jumped in his arms and began balling again.

"Oh, Arthur, sweetheart..." Merlin tried calming him, but the baby Alpha could feel his father's anxiety rolling off of his body like stench.

"Shut that baby up!" Uther yelled. He was going red.

"Uther, calm down. You're scaring him." Merlin said. _And me,_ he thought.

The Alpha rummaged around in his drawer, throwing all sorts of clothing from them. Finally, he took the drawers out and emptied them onto the bed. He scattered them wildly, looking for something.

"Uther, stop! What are you doing?!" Merlin exclaimed. He was really worried and stressed by now. Arthur cried even louder when he sensed his mother's distress. Uther finally snapped.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he roared. Merlin gasped and stumbled back. Arthur was scared into silence and was now quietly whimpering.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay." Merlin soothed to his son, kissing his head and rubbing his cheek against his. Uther exclaimed in mad relief when he found his passport.

"Found it!" he said, then grabbed his suitcase and headed downstairs. He whipped out his phone and started shouting at the other person in the line. Merlin followed him.

"Uther, please tell me--" Merlin said as they made it to the end, but Uther slammed the door open and started heading for a sleek black car parked outside. Merlin tightly held Arthur and ran after him barefoot. "Wait!" he shouted as a man opened the door for Uther. The Alpha finally acknowledged him and turned around. He took Merlin's face in his hands.

"Merlin, baby, I'm sorry." he said. "I have to go and I can't take you or Arthur with me." He leaned over and kissed him deeply. "I love you and....I'm sorry."

Then, he left.

* * *

 

The next morning, Merlin watched the morning news as he tried to feed a stubborn Arthur his breakfast. "Uther Pendragon, CEO of Pendragon Inc, was to be arrested yesterday night for embezzling and tax evasion." the reporter said. Merlin felt a cold chill go up his body. Suddenly, everything was in slow motion. He couldn't understand--he didn't want to. Uther left the country so he wouldn't get arrested for his crimes. And he left Merlin and Arthur behind. Something splattered and crashed on the floor. Merlin didn't realize he had just dropped the glass jar of baby food and the spoon he was using to feed Arthur. Everything didn't matter. All that was in Merlin's mind was Uther's crimes and him abandoning them, his family.

"He...he left us..." Merlin said brokenly. Arthur bounced on his seat, looking down at the floor stained with green peas. He babbled and reached for Merlin. The doorbell rang. Merlin jumped out of his reverie. He took Arthur from his high chair, wiped his mouth, and headed towards the front door. He opened the door, hoping for a bit that it was Uther behind it. But instead, he was met with two police officers and a blaring red and blue light from their car.

"Mr. Merlin Pendragon?" one of the cops asked seriously.

"Y-Yes?"

The cops looked at each other. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after Uther left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, non-con ahead. If it bothers you well just don't read it, foo!

Living without Uther was hard on Merlin. At first, he was wrecked emotionally. His mate had just left him, abandoning his family because of his fuck ups. And now, Merlin was paying. He had to move out and find a new home. He had to sell most of his and Uther's stuff. He ended up living with Igraine and her husband for a year to get himself back on his feet. For the first half of the year, he was fighting to get over Uther, who, he later found out, had indeed been cheating on him. It was with Vivienne du Bois, wife of Gorlois. She gave birth to a little girl with green eyes named Morgana. It was all over the news. 

With the help of Igraine, Merlin became stable enough to get a job. He started working as a waiter at a shitty bar named The Rising Sun. He had to quit from working there. He could handle the drunken Alpha's leers and slurs and even the occasional grope on the arse, but when an Alpha got physical with him and left a bruise, he had to quit. He was too afraid to tell anyone except Igraine. Then, he got hired to work at a five star Italian restaurant called _Mama Tita's._ It was a safer environment, but not very comfortable. He felt tense and intimidated by the rich couples, people, bachelors--anyone, that went to dine there. But at least he made a friend. Her name was Guinevere but she liked to be called Gwen by her loved ones. She was a Beta. They started to hang out together. She got to meet Arthur.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Gwen squealed over the blonde baby. He was almost one years old by now. Baby Arthur looked quite unhappy in his little bear onesie, but he was still adorable with the hood with ears over his head. He glared at Gwen as the curly haired woman babbled to him. He did not seem amused by her attempt of bonding. "Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Sure." Merlin agreed. When Merlin tried to hand Arthur to Gwen, he immediately started squalling. He grew red on the face as he kicked and wriggled around wildly. Merlin quickly took his baby back and rushed to soothe his angry tears. "It's okay, cub." Merlin said. Arthur gripped Merlin's shirt tightly and buried his face in his soft chest. "Maybe he's just hungry..." Merlin reasoned then offered his breast to feed him. Arthur latched on and gripped his mother close so he won't escape. Gwen raised her eyebrows when the baby gave a little growl as he fed.

"Possessive." she commented with a laugh.

"Nah, he's just a little shy..." Merlin smiled at Arthur and stroked his bright hair. "He's a momma's boy." he purred and kissed him. Arthur's frown eased after that. He let out a little sigh and dozed off.

* * *

Merlin decided it was time to move out. He had his rest. He saved some money. Igraine and her husband had done plenty for him--too much in fact. "You don't have to leave." Igraine sighed as she hugged Merlin good-bye.

"I have to. I can't stay here with you two forever. I really appreciate what you guys did for me but I need to snap out of it." Merlin said, hugging her back. Arthur was between them, looking unhappy that his mother was putting attention to someone that wasn't him. He began to babble and pull on Merlin's shirt as if saying _"Hey! I'm here! Look at me!"_   Merlin pet Arthur's straight hair absentmindedly. "Thank you for everything." he said, then he took his suit case and adjusted his hold on Arthur. "Say good bye to Auntie Igraine, Arthur." Merlin said to the baby. The little blonde boy glared at his aunt and uncle then buried his face into Merlin's chest again. A series of 'awws' broke out. Merlin chuckled at his baby's stubbornness. He turned around and went to his car. He strapped Arthur in his seat and kissed his head.

"We're going to a new home." he said softly. Arthur reached over to pull on one of Merlin's ears. "Ow..." Merlin said. He had a tight and strong grip for a baby. "Sit tight, little cub." he gave him one last kiss, then went to the driver's seat.

Their new home was a flat. It was...quaint. Merlin had forgotten how to live the simple life after living a life of luxury with Uther and Igraine. His flat was small--one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and one bedroom big enough for a crib and twin bed to fit. "Welcome home, prince." Merlin sighed. He unpacked and started setting up his few belongings. He set up Arthur's crib and placed him on it. He started whimpering and reaching for him almost immediately. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Lord, are you needy." He walked over and picked the baby up. He walked around, bouncing Arthur on his hip. He did this until Arthur fell asleep against him. Merlin carefully walked to his crib and lied him down as gently as he could. He pulled the blankets up and stroked his shimmering hair and kissed his chubby cheek. "Good night, my love."

 

It was in the middle of the night when Merlin had to find out by force how actually hard it was for an Omega to live on their own. Merlin had heard the horror stories and he'd seen the news... So why hadn't he taken caution? He wished he had. Maybe he thought it wouldn't happen to him, but that's where he was wrong. Stuff like this could happen to literally _anyone._ Merlin was deeply asleep. Arthur was in his crib a few feet away from his bed. The door slammed open. Merlin startled awake. Miraculously, Arthur didn't but he was grateful for that. Merlin heard heavy footsteps and deep voices. Before he could see what was going on, two Alphas were in his room. They were large in stature and in girth. One of them was a bit slimmer with long hair and a leather jacket. The other was a brute--large bulging muscles, stubble, and cropped hair.

"Oh," said the Alpha with the long hair, "When I heard there was a pretty little Omega I thought they were shitting me. Ain't that right, Valiant?" he leered. The brutish Alpha, Valiant, nodded with a smirk.

"That's right, Cenred." he replied. The Alphas closed in on Merlin. 

"Whatcha doin' up here all alone, sweetheart?" Cenred asked.

"I-I just m-moved here..." Merlin stammered. He willed himself not to tremble but it was futile.

"My, what purty eyes you got." said Valiant, sliding behind him. He took Merlin's chin in his hand and turned his face towards him.

"U-Um...thank you... Why are you here?" Merlin asked them.

The Alphas smirked at each other. "Since I don't smell any other Alpha around..." Cenred said slyly. He edged closer to the crib. "Well, besides this cute little button." he said, peering down at Arthur. Merlin gasped. He moved to stop him from going further but Valiant wrapped his arms around his waist tightly.

"Settle down, darling." he growled in his ear. "We have no interest in a baby." He licked Merlin's cheek slowly. Merlin couldn't hold back the quivering of his body anymore. Cenred grinned down at Arthur, who despite all, was still asleep.

"Whored yourself out, did you?" he said to Merlin. "Got yourself pregnant."

"Please, don't hurt him..." Merlin begged.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Valiant whirled Merlin around effortlessly. He gripped his skinny arms in his large hands. Valiant stared intently at the Omega man, then his face broke into a wicked smile. "I knew it! I knew I've seen you before!" He turned him around forward and gripped his face with one large, meaty hand. "This here is that Pendragon guy's little wife!" At least that statement drew Cenred's attention away from Arthur. But now both of them were on him again.

"Holy shit, it is!" Cenred laughed. "Y'know, I always wondered how a hot piece of ass like this," he roughly grabbed Merlin's ass cheek and squeezed it, "Ends up with an old man."

"Turns out all it takes is a big cock and a fat bank account." Valiant growled into Merlin's face. "But your master left you, didn't he? And now, anyone can come up and fuck that golden twat of yours." Valiant dragged him towards the crib. Merlin realized what he wanted to do.

"No, please don't! My baby--" he pleaded as he was bent over. He was forced to grip the crib to keep himself balanced. Arthur was asleep below him.

"Don't worry about it, babe. He won't remember a thing." Valiant hissed in his ear. Merlin closed his eyes and pretended it wasn't happening.

 

When they were done, Merlin was sprawled on the floor. He was naked and trembling hard. He hugged himself and sobbed into the ground. Arthur gave a loud yelp. He made grabby motions at Merlin while sniffling. He didn't know why his mommy was on the floor crying, but he was worried. His mother smelled like he was scared.

Arthur's cries snapped Merlin from his pain. He wobbled to get up, pricks of pain shooting up his spine and lower body. He stroked Arthur's little cherub face. "It's okay, sunshine. Mommy's just...tired I'll be right back." He moved towards the restroom to clean himself, but Arthur exclaimed in protest. Merlin sighed and took his chubby figure. Arthur suddenly slapped his little hands on Merlin's cheekbones. He babbled nonsense but with a very determined look on his face. Merlin found himself cheering up a little. He laughed. Then Arthur took his poor ears again and pulled them until Merlin yelped, "Ow!" Seeing that he hurt his mama, Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin's chin.  Merlin blinked in surprise. Arthur had never kissed him before, but Merlin had kissed him plenty. Merlin smiled so widely his cheeks hurt.

"I love you too, little cub." he said and kissed Arthur's button nose. The baby let out a series of giggles. "How about a bath?" At the word 'bath', Arthur started jumping up and down excitedly.  
"Ba! Ba!" Merlin was now more than a little okay, thanks to his son.

"Thank you..." he whispered into Arthur's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two years later...** **  
**

Merlin was working as hard as he could, juggling a full-time job and a the most stubborn and neediest toddler to exist. If you thought 'well, all toddlers were a handful' then you clearly hadn't met Arthur. For a year he managed to get friends and family to babysit Arthur, but now things were different. Igraine had gotten a job as a florist, she also had a husband that wanted her attention. Gwen worked as hard as he could and barely had time for herself. Freya, a new friend, lived too far away. And quite frankly, she was terrified of Arthur. And that came from someone who _liked_ children! And finally, Daegal left the city to move to a town and Gilli wasn't good with kids. In fact, the one time he babysat Arthur, his precious son ended up making a horrible mess around the house.

He needed a babysitter. However, he didn't have the money for one nor for a daycare. And that's where Mordred Druidson came in.

Mordred was an eighteen year old Alpha who was a senior in high school. He was pretty attractive with his green eyes and dark curls. He lived a few doors down his flat with his Beta girlfriend, Kara. Merlin didn't know much about him, except that he was a pretty smart kid and had all sorts of Academic and Athletic awards from school. He was very polite and calm. However, that being said, Mordred was pretty damn creepy and every time Merlin felt a chill go down his spine, it was because Mordred was watching him. Merlin had told himself that he was trouble and should stay away from him. The only interaction they ever had was the occasional hello.

However, Merlin had to become better acquainted with him eventually.

Merlin's boss had called him while he was having lunch. It was his day off when he received the call. Apparently, one of the workers had fallen sick and they needed someone pronto. Merlin couldn't tell him no. Extra money was always good and helped with the rent. But he didn't have anyone to look after Arthur. He told his boss he would call him back as soon as he found a sitter for Arthur. When he hung up, Merlin began to worry. Fuck, who could take care of Arthur? There was always Cendred and Valiant but there was no way in hell he would trust them with Arthur. Not after all they made him go through. He was considering just calling his boss and telling him that he just couldn't, when someone knocked on his door.

Merlin sighed and walked to open the door. A familiar pale young man was standing in front of him. "Mordred." Merlin said in surprise, then caught himself. "Erm...how can I help you? How's your dad?" Mordred tilted the corner of his lips.

"He's fine, Mr. Emrys. And I was wondering if you had any Oregano leaves." It was an odd request and Merlin grew a little suspicious.

"Um, I'm not sure. I'll have to check..." Cries of 'mommy!' filled the flat. Merlin tensed. "Oh, no." he groaned and stroked his face tiredly.

"Is that your son? Arthur, isn't it?" Mordred asked.

"Yes...." Merlin side-stepped and allowed him entry. "Why don't you sit down?" he said but Mordred was already moving to sit on the beat up couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, Mr. Emrys." he said.

"I'll be back. I just have to check on Arthur."

Merlin checked on his son. He was sniffling in the bed he shared with his mother. "What's the matter, baby?" he asked, sitting down. He stroked his head.

"Nightmare." Arthur said. He had learned to talk rather quickly but chose not to. He preferred to watch.

"Aw..." Merlin took his little body and raised him. He took him to the restroom to clean his tears and then returned to where Mordred was. "Sorry." he apologized.

"That's alright. I understand. Children are important." Mordred said passively.

"Yes, they are. I'm glad you think so." he was met with silence and a half smile from Mordred. It unsettled Merlin. "Um...I'll check for those Oregano leaves." he said.

Mordred watched Merlin fidget around the kitchen with Arthur on his hip. He noticed Merlin's look of worry and his tense composure. "Excuse me for being blunt, but you look a little out of the edge, Mr. Emrys." Mordred said. Merlin gave him a look to read his expression. For once, Mordred actually looked like he cared.  

"That's because I am. I can't find a sitter for Arthur." Merlin found himself saying against his better judgement. But he felt better afterwards.

"That's too bad. I wish I could help you." Mordred said. An idea popped in Merlin's head.

"Wait, maybe you can." he said, hopes rising in his chest. Mordred looked at him questioningly. "Maybe you can look after Arthur." Mordred looked at Arthur, who was studying him warily while he hugged Merlin's neck. The Omega saw the hesitation in Mordred's face. Merlin swallowed his pride. "Please, I beg you. I-I don't have anyone else. I don't have any money right now, but I'll do anything." There was a very faint glint on Mordred's eyes.

"Anything?" he repeated. Merlin nodded in confirmation. "Well....there is something..."

 

It was eight o' clock when Merlin returned from work and Mordred was waiting for him.

Merlin bit his lip as Mordred thrust behind him. He was in his bedroom on his hands and knees. Thankfully, Arthur wasn't there. He was in the living room watching cartoons. Merlin put the volume loud so he wouldn't hear the bed creek and Mordred's moans. It was late at night. Arthur probably fell asleep on the couch by now. He had come to knock a few times, wanting to sleep on the bed but Merlin had to turn him away. His heart hurt as he did so, but there was no way he would let Arthur in as Mordred fucked him. Mordred finished inside the condom with a grunt. He drew back. Merlin slumped on the bed, panting and dead tired. He reached for the Kleenex box and wiped his cunt. Mordred started dressing up.

"Thanks for the payment." he said as he pulled his shirt over his chest. Merlin didn't answer him. He was too tired physically and mentally. "I would put some clothes on." Mordred said. Then, Merlin felt a pair of cold lips press on his shoulder blade. Merlin tensed and hoped Mordred would stop there. He did. And then he left. It was a few minutes before Merlin got up and dressed up in loose clothing. He headed towards the living room where Arthur was asleep. Merlin felt his heart melt at the sight of his little son sprawled. His usually grumpy face was softened. He looked positively angelic with his long blonde eyelashes. His hair was long and ruffled. He looked like a little prince.

Merlin picked him up and snuggled close to him in bed. "Good night, my little cub." Merlin whispered, then put the lights out and fell asleep. Everything he did was worth it, if it was for Arthur.

* * *

 At the age of five, Merlin enrolled Arthur in a private elementary school. He had saved enough money for Arthur to enroll. The only problem was buying the uniform. And once again, Merlin had to forget his own discomfort and swallowed his pride. But it was worth it. Arthur's education was his first priority. Merlin had to go beg to Cenred.  "Please, I need money for Arthur's uniform." Merlin said. Cenred made better money than Merlin. He could tell by the amount of gaming counsels, the large TV, the fish tank with a small shark in it, and the considerably not shitty flat that was also larger than Merlin's. The Omega wasn't sure what Cenred did, but he didn't care.

Cenred considered his decision. Then he raked his eyes over Merlin's form hungrily. "I'll give you the money." he said. Merlin was just getting his hopes up, but then Cenred continued. "But...only if you move in with me and become mine." His words made Merlin's heart seize.

"M-Move in with you...? B-But... Cenred..." Merlin was on the verge of dropping to his knees.

"C'mon, angel face. Think about it. I make a hella of lot more money than you do. I have more space. Hell, Arthur can even have his own room." It was a lot better. But Merlin couldn't stand being with Cenred so often. Or his friends. He knew Valiant and the rest of the Alphas liked to hang there sometimes. But he thought of Arthur. He would start school on Monday and it was Thursday. He didn't have much time.

"Okay. I'll move in with you." Merlin agreed, his shoulders slumping.

"And you'll be mine." Cenred added.

"And I'll be yours." Merlin repeated. Cenred smiled wickedly.

"Then, we have a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had a pretty good life. Sure, he got in with a couple of spats with his mother's Alpha, but other than that he was okay. The only problem was his mother. Arthur didn't hate him, oh God no! It's just...as Arthur grew up, he realized how much his mother sacrificed for him. You see, they had to live with a douche of an Alpha named Cenred. And Cenred liked to remind them how lucky they were to live with him. He also liked to demand them to thank him. He would make Arthur clean up after the house, which was a responsibility he should do yes, but he didn't understand why _he_ had to clean up Henry's tank (Henry was Cenred's pet shark). Not to mention, it wasn't very safe for a kid to clean handle a friggin shark! (Even if said shark was like a foot long).

Arthur also really didn't understand why Cenred and every Alpha that visited had to be a total dickwad to his mum. They liked to touch him, smack his arse, and make him sit on their laps. And he didn't understand why his mum just let it happen! It wasn't fair! Arthur wanted to do nothing but take every Alpha that has touched his mother and smack them into submission. But he couldn't since he was only a little kid. There was no way he could challenge Cenred for a claim on Merlin. However, Arthur could only wait and grow up as fast as he could.

* * *

Cenred was hosting a party at his place. The flat was full of Alphas, a couple of Betas, and only one Omega--Merlin. He was also the main entertainmet. Arthur wasn't allowed to get out of his room during parties and his mother was very strict about that. But Arthur, being ten and snappy at the time, grew curious. It was ten o' clock in the night and a Friday. Arthur should have been asleep by now, but how could he? With all that music, laughter, and shouting going on, how did his mother expect him to sleep like this?

Arthur sat up from bed, blonde hair askew on his head. He slipped from bed and slowly opened his door. The creak wasn't heard from the loud bass and laughing going on. Arthur peered in the hall. No one was there. The last time he checked, some Alpha was talking on his phone. Arthur slipped out and poked his head from the hall. It was a mess. There were two shirtless muscled Alphas arm wrestling on the table. The "ultimate prize" as one of them had claimed was a go with the Omega (Arthur seethed when he realized who that was). A couple of other party-goers were cheering them on. There were red beer cups everywhere--on the floor, on the island, on the table, even in Henry's tank! There was a couple of people passed out on the floor or on chairs. Some people were dancing, others were talking and joking. Cenred and his usual gang--Valiant, Alvarr, and Julius were sitting on the couch, watching the Alphas arm wrestle.

And Merlin was on Cenred's lap. He didn't look very comfortable either, especially since he was literally a prize. He looked like he would rather stick his head in Henry's cup infested tank than be with Cenred and his cronies. Arthur saw red. He wanted to punch Cenred's teeth in. He watched everything from the kitchen. There wasn't much people there. The ones that were there were talking to each other. The Alpha boy observed how Cenred's hand rested on Merlin's arse and would occasionally squeeze it. Then suddenly, Valiant ripped Merlin from Cenred and started kissing his neck and squeezing his bum. Arthur couldn't control himself from there. He hated seeing Merlin suffer like that. He knew he couldn't just run out and bite Valiant's hand off like he wanted. That would just get Merlin in trouble and Arthur didn't want to think of what Cenred would do to him.

"Mum!" Arthur shouted over the music and the people. Merlin sensed him immediately. He looked up to meet his son's eyes and then looked ashamed. Valiant stroked his face and asked him something but Arthur couldn't hear him because of all the sound. Merlin said something back and nodded towards his son's way. Valiant turned to look at him with a glare. They kept talking to each other. Merlin had a pleading look on his face. Arthur decided to step in and swallowed his anger. He walked over to them. Cenred noticed his presence and curled his lip in disgust.

"What the fuck are you doing here, kid?" Cendred asked.

"Cenred, please." Merlin said. He was silenced with a dark look. Arthur ignored him and turned to his mother.

"Mum, I can't sleep. Could you read me a story?" Merlin looked at the Alphas around him warily. He jumped when he heard loud cheers. An Alpha had already won the arm wrestling challenge. The Alpha jumped up, muscles rippling, as he put his large fist upwards in victory.

"Where is my prize?" he bellowed, and looked around for Merlin.

"L-Let's get you to bed." Merlin stuttered. He tried getting off of Valiant's lap but was held tightly.

"Now, now, Merlin." tutted Valiant. "Give the man what he deserves first." Merlin looked at Cenred, his eyes begging silently. Cenred waved him towards the Alpha who was eagerly waiting for him. Merlin's face fell, but he composed himself. He stood up and went to the Alpha. As soon as he was close, he was grabbed and fondled. Arthur had to look away. There were some cheers and some lewd words thrown at them. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to imagine anything else. Then, he felt thin arms hug him.

"It's okay, Arthur. I'm okay." Merlin said.

 

Arthur was on his bed. Merlin was reading to him but he wasn't putting any attention to the story, even though it was his favorite: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. It was his favorite because he related a lot with Peter. But he couldn't hear Merlin read. His head was full of dark thoughts.

"Arthur? Sweetie?" His mother's voice brought him back to the present. He looked up to see his mother's concerned face. "Are you okay?" he asked. Arthur smiled.

"Yes, mum. Just getting tired, that's all." he said. Merlin stroked his blonde fringe away from his eyes.

"You're getting shaggy, little cub." he said. Arthur scrunched up his nose.

"Mum, I'm not little anymore. You don't have to call me that." Merlin laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You'll always be my little cub. Even when you're a big Alpha, married with three kids." Arthur made a face.

"I don't want to marry someone else! I want to be with you forever!" he squeaked. Merlin looked shocked at that, then he smiled.

"All little Alphas think they'll marry their mums one day, but then they meet a pretty Omega and forget about all that, sweetheart." Arthur shook his head fiercely, blonde shaggy hair swishing.

"No, I mean it! I want to be your Alpha! I don't want anyone but you!" Merlin chuckled.

"Okay, little cub. Then I'll wait for you until you're big." Arthur smiled widely at that.

"Yes! And then we can get married!" he exclaimed happily. Merlin returned the smile softly.

"Yes, we'll get married." Arthur giggled and cuddled close to his side.

"I love you, mum." he said, his big blue eyes closed and his expression drowsy. Merlin kissed his head.

"I love you too, sweetie."

Merlin watched his baby boy fall asleep with a smile on his face. When he tried to move, his little hand was gripping his shirt tightly. Merlin smiled and lied next to him. As soon as he did, Arthur buried his face into his chest and curled as close as he could. Arthur was dreaming he was flying. His mother was flying next to him and they were holding hands. Merlin had large pure white angel wings. Arthur had ones similar to his but they were smaller and not as immaculate looking. But that was okay. As they flew, Arthur promised to his mother, "I'll protect you."

* * *

But the years were not easy on Merlin. And if they weren't easy on Merlin, then Arthur would grow more angry and resentful. A thirteen year old Arthur was the most emotional and angry. He was unsure of himself and what he wanted and that just made him more angry. He started fighting with Cenred often and would argue with Merlin relentlessly.

"Why do you let any Alpha just push you around!?" Arthur shouted. He had just come home from school. He had heard the lewd talk among his classmates about 'Arthur's hot little Omega for a mum'.  Arthur of course grew angry and told them to shut up.

But the Alpha boy who was bad-mouthing Merlin replied with, "Why? He can't do anything about it anyways. He's just an Omega, and I'm an Alpha." Which was the reason Arthur was in such a bad mood. His words reminded him of how meek Merlin had to act with other Alphas.

Merlin sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples. "Arthur, I'm too tired for this. Please, go to your room." Arthur growled in frustration.

"See, that's what I mean! Why are you letting me push you around!?"

"Arthur, Cenred will be back soon. Just let it go."

"I can't let it go! He treats you like dirt! I hate him!"

Then Merlin did something unexpected. He started crying. Arthur immediately felt bad. He approached him and hugged him tightly. "Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout." He was almost Merlin's height by now. He had grown a lot.

"It's okay, Arthur. I know you're angry at me."

"No!" Arthur rushed to answer. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Cenred and every asshole that treats you badly." He tightened his hold on Merlin's waist. "I hate the way they treat you." Merlin nuzzled into his head.

"I know, cub. But it'll all be over one day." He withdrew to kiss his nose. "You'll see." Arthur smiled, but then wrinkled his nose.

"Mum, I'm thirteen. I think I'm a little old to be called a cub." he said grumpily. Merlin chuckled.

"You're right. You're my little bear."

"Muuuum, ewwww." Arthur whined. And Merlin laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm close to coming to a decision over Merlin's bending! I am consulting a close friend whom I trust very much :D It all depends on her answer~
> 
> *UPDATE* I consulted my friend... Aaaaand she said WATERBENDING. THE FATES HAVE DECIDED! I know a lot of people said Airbending but I just can't fully picture Merlin as an Air Nomad. I just hope no one is too upset.... And hey, maybe I'll write a fic over Merlin being an Air Nomad...just don't get your hopes up too much, foo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is in high school now.

**5 years later...**

 Arthur was now eighteen years old, a Senior in Albion High School. He had grown a lot. He was now tall, broad shouldered, frame muscled, jaw strong and sharp, hands large and strong. But he didn't just grow physically, but mentally. He was a smart young man and always liked to think ahead. He had gotten a job for a potential future flat and planned on going to college. He was also genuinely a good person, if not a little arrogant, but no one was perfect. A lot of people liked him and admired him. Being the captain and quarterback of the football team meant he was athletic. He was good being a leader. He led his teammates to victory many times and pushed them up when they lost.

He was also very handsome--blonde hair, blue eyes, a squared jaw. Omegas and betas alike fawned over him. Arthur had only had one girlfriend in his entire life. In Sophomore year he started dating an Omega girl named Sophia. She was very pretty and all but the moment she phrased the following to her little snobby upper-class friends: "I don't understand how Arthur's mum stays so skinny. I'm so jealous. I wish I could starve myself." It was a joke, actually. A very _stupid_ one but a joke nonetheless. Yet, Arthur broke up with her on the spot, in front of everybody in the middle of lunch in a nice and loud voice. Arthur still thought she deserved it. Besides, she should have known better than that. Who the hell cracks a joke about someone's mother when their son was literally sitting right next to them? She had tried to get him back but failed miserably. He wouldn't even look at her. Merlin had been confused when he found out.

"What happened to that Sophia girl? I thought you two were together." he said.

"Broke up with her. She was a bitch." Arthur said with a shrug.

He hadn't tried to be with others after that. People had tried, of course. There was Vivian whom had quite literally thrown herself at him drunkenly at a party (he had thrown her back into the arms of some unfortunate bloke), Mithian who tried to go out with him but Arthur always shot down, Elena who tried to kiss him but somehow tripped (he hated to be a dick, but he was pretty relieved she fell). He just couldn't bring himself to date or think of anyone else but Merlin. Hell, even as a child he pictured himself by his side, but not as his son, but as his mate and husband.

Mostly everyone knew that Merlin was Arthur's sore spot. You never talked about Merlin unless it was singing praises about him. There were a few slips now and then but Arthur set those people straight. Like the time Gwaine, his friend and teammate, harmlessly declared, "Damn Pendragon, your mum is so fucking _hot_." He had been looking at an Instagram picture of Merlin, smiling in his usually crinkly-eyed way, looking sweet and lovely. Leon, his best friend, looked at Arthur pleadingly as if saying, _"Please don't make a scene."_   But Arthur couldn't help the anger rising in his chest.

"Don't talk about him like that." Arthur snapped. Gwaine looked at him in surprise, then something close to shame.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Arthur. It just slipped out." he said. The long-haired teen rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner. Only Arthur's closest friends knew how Arthur felt about anyone that looked at his mother with interest. They knew what Merlin went through and when someone spoke of him that way, it reminded Arthur of all those Alphas that treated him like a piece of meat, of having to watch Merlin be helpless and afraid.

But Arthur was going to change all of that. He had already made his mother proud, but now he wanted to save him.

* * *

 Merlin didn't pick Arthur up often since Arthur usually took the bus. Yet, here he was. Waiting for him by his car looking like a complete (but adorable) nerd. When he saw his son, he waved at him with a blinding smile. Arthur felt his heartbeat pick up and his cheeks heat up. He wasn't embarrassed of his mother but...he just looked so sweet and care-free at the moment. Arthur rushed over to him, hugged him and kissed the top of his head. He relished the sweet, pure scent of his hair. "How come you're picking me up?" Arthur asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Merlin grinned. Arthur grinned back. "Ready to go home?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah."

They chattered and bantered happily on the car ride home. Arthur was happy to be alone with Merlin, enjoying his presence. But he knew that as soon as they arrived to Cenred's apartment, things would change...but not if Arthur could help it. And he would. As they headed towards the apartment, Merlin's demeanor changed. He no longer was bright, he now looked tense. Arthur longed to take him in his arms and kiss his worries away. _Not yet, almost there,_ Arthur thought. Merlin sighed as he opened the door. He gave a jump when he heard laughs coming from the bedroom. Cenred was home, and it sounded like he brought someone with him. For a moment, Arthur wondered if Merlin cared about that. He felt a pang. Fuck, he couldn't bear it if Merlin actually _cared_ for the sick bastard.

"Do you have any homework?" Merlin asked him as he hanged his keys.

"No." he answered just as Cenred staggered out with a half-naked Omega man draped over him. He looked up at mother and soon with bloodshot eyes.

"Heeeey, it's Merlin and Artie!" he exclaimed. He pushed the giggling Omega man off of him and stumbled over to them. Arthur gagged. He smelled like a whole tub of stale beer! "Hey baby," Cenred said, grabbing onto Merlin. The Omega man turned away from his puckered mouth. "Why don't you join me and Daegal, here? 'M sure he wouldn't mind." The Omega man only laughed loudly and slid to his knees giggling. He was drunk out of his mind!

"Um, that's okay." Merlin said with a false smile. "You two go ahead." Cenred frowned at his answer. He grabbed Merlin's wrist, making him gasp in pain and surprise, and forced him close. Arthur' hackles raised and bared his teeth at him.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Arthur shoved him away. He felt quite good when Cenred landed in a sprawl on the floor. He turned to his mother. "Are you okay?" he asked with worry. He took his wrist and checked for any signs of harm.

"Arthur, I'm fine." Merlin said, then added, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, you shouldn't have."

Merlin and Arthur turned to look at Cenred wobbling to get up. His eyes were enflamed with rage. Arthur could smell the fear rolling off of Merlin like waves. He took him in his arms. "You don't have to worry. I'll protect you." he said. He raised his hand to gently stroke his cheekbone.

"Arthur, I don't under--mmf!"

The blonde boy had leaned over to give him a quick but deep kiss on the mouth. "It's okay, Merlin. You don't have to worry." he said, then turned around and left the Omega blinking in confusion. Arthur's soft, reassuring look turned to one of hate when he stared at Cenred. The other Alpha was now standing and definitely looking more sober. "I challenge you to an Alpha fight." Arthur growled. Cenred laughed loudly.

"The little Alpha wants to fight me? For what, to have a go with your pretty little whore Omega mommy? Fine." With that, he lunged at the younger Alpha. Arthur took him, whirled him around and threw him on the floor. His muscles were screaming but the anger he felt gave him the strength. Arthur fell on top of him and started beating him. Cenred managed to hit him back and kick him off. Merlin was shouting at them to stop. The other Omega, Daegal, was balling his eyes out. Cenred started kicking at Arthur on the floor. Merlin tried to intervene, grabbing his elbow ended up getting backhanded. He stumbled back, cheek burning, and fell to his knees.

Arthur saw red. He caught Cenred's foot before he could kick him again and pulled it forward so he slipped and fell on his back loudly. Arthur was on him in seconds, arm pressed to his throat. He watched satisfyingly as Cenred turned red. "Do you yield?" he snarled. Cenred only sputtered underneath him. "DO YOU YIELD?" Arthur repeated in a shout. The older Alpha nodded. Arthur got off of him. He walked over to Merlin and helped him up. "Are you okay?" he asked. The Omega was cradling his cheek. Arthur took his hand and stared at the red mark on his face. He winced. That was definetly going to bruise. "I'm sorry I let you get hurt." he said.

Merlin was staring at him warily. "You just...won the fight." he said. "That means...I'm...I'm--" He could sense the panic rising in his chest.

"Merlin, it's okay. I don't have to..." Arthur gulped and felt himself blush, "Knot you."

"You called me by my name--twice."

Arthur blinked in surprise. "I...I did?" he said, though he realized that he really did call his mother by his name.

"Yes. You no longer see me as your mother, do you? But as your potential mate."

"I...well...."

"It's okay." Merlin took his hand close to his face and kissed his palm. "I suspected this would happen someday. Even as a kid..." Merlin sighed. "I always thought you weren't being serious...but as you got older..." Arthur cut him off and hugged him tightly. It wasn't uncommon for interbreeding to happen between people. It was more common between Alphas and Omegas.

Arthur stared at Daegal help Cenred up but was only pushed aside for his efforts. The Alpha glared at them."Well, good for you, Merlin." he spat. "You found an Alpha that actually wants you. But there's no fucking way I'm letting either one of you stay here." he said. Merlin's face fell. He was on the verge of begging, but Arthur spoke first.

"That won't be a problem anymore, Cenred." Arthur said calmly. Merlin looked at him in a puzzled manner.

"What?" he asked. Arthur smiled at him kindly.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Good." Cenred interrupted. "Because both of you better get the fuck out of here."

They packed their bags that night, though Merlin was still very confused. "Where are you taking me?" he asked as Arthur drove. He smiled at his new mate. Mate. That felt good. He now had a _mate_ and it was the person he loved the most.

"We're going to our new place." he said. Merlin raised his brows.

"What new place? What are you talking about?" 

Arthur smiled. "Just wait and see." Merlin did wait, but fell asleep halfway there. Then he woke up to soft nudges and a voice telling him to wake up. His eyes fluttered open. He saw Arthur leaning over him. For a moment, it was his little boy again. He was bright-eyed and his blonde hair was long like he kept it most of the time as a child. But when he blinked, that image faded away and an older, stronger Arthur with short hair was in his place, but he had the same loving expression. Arthur helped him out of the car. "We're here."

Merlin gasped. 'Here' was a nice house in a nice neighborhood. It was built of rosy bricks and was pretty much every Omega's dream house. "Where is this?" he asked but was ignored. Arthur took his hand and led him towards the door. He took out some keys and opened the door. The inside was just as lovely as the outside. Merlin's eyes went to his mouth. "Arthur...it's beautiful. But...whose house is this?"

"It's mine." said a voice. Merlin froze. That voice...it sounded so familiar. Merlin's head snapped up. He saw an old man with long white hair and a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Gauis...?" the Omega man whispered. The old Beta man nodded. Merlin ran forward and threw himself at him. "Uncle Gauis, I missed you so much!" he sobbed.

"There, there, Merlin. It's fine." he said.

"Uther wouldn't let me see you and then I lost your number and then he told me you d-died..." he babbled.

"I know." Gauis said calmly, rubbing his back. Arthur smiled at them. He couldn't help but feel the immense joy in his chest.

It was over. It was finally over. Merlin was safe.

* * *

  _ **Epilogue**_

The raven haired woman knocked on the white door. She heard the shrill screams of children followed by "I'LL GET IT!" She waited for about three minutes, then the door swung open. There was a blonde boy around the age of ten years or so. He had perky ears and bright blue eyes. He blinked back, taken aback by the tall pale woman wearing expensive looking clothing and sunglasses. "Hi, I'm Alec! Who're you?" said the boy. Another boy peeked through. This one was dark-haired and smaller. He looked to be around seven or eight. He smelled like an Omega.

"MUM, DAD! THERE'S A STRANGE ALPHA LADY!" the younger one screamed. A few moment later, two men approached the door. There was a tall, lovely Omega man accompanied by a handsome Alpha man that seemed a little younger than the Omega.

"Hi." the Omega man said with a wide smile, it was bright and made him seem younger than he was. "Can we help you?" he said. The woman stretched her ruby lips into a smile.

"Yes. My name is Morgana Pendragon. I was hoping I could meet you and your husband." she said. The couple looked at each other.

"Pendragon?" said the Alpha man. "Does that mean...?"

The woman took off her sunglasses, revealing green eyes. "Yes. I'm your younger half-sister."

 

**_FIN_ **


End file.
